Test Version 1.93c
Test Version 1.93c - Minor Version Adjustments Dark Age of Camelot Test Version 1.93c Release Notes Minor Version Adjustments March 13, 2008 CLASS CHANGES AND FIXES Heretics Â - Heretics now receive the spell "Arawn's Singe" in their Rejuvenation line at level 1.Â Valkyries Â - Valkyries now have access to chain armor at level 10.Â FRONTIERS NOTES Â - Clarified the delve information on the Demon Seal Barrage and Boulder catapault ammunition to indicate that players should have an enemy player targeted for the link to Darkness Falls to function properly. CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES General Â - The testermatic NPC that is available in the capital cities will properly pause between gifts of Bounty Points. Â - Spindly shore crabs in each tutorial zone have been increased in number. Â - The Midgard and Hiberninan boat routes in the tutorial will now drop off closer to the island. Â - Several voice-overs and dialogs in the tutorial have been adjusted to reflect recent changes made in the game. Example: The voice-over no longer tells players that the trainers are near the well as the new advanced trainers have set up shop around the spruced up towns. Â - The dead invaders at the keeps are now officially dead. This corrects an issue where they would get annoyed by players using area-effect spells and attempt to attack them zombie-style. Â - Based on testing and feedback, the Rat Matriarch has had its toughness decreased. Quests - General Â - Learning waypoints - These quests have had additional waypoints added to ensure players return to the proper NPC when finished. Â - The Specialists - This quest has been reduced in level. Players can now begin this quest at level two. Â - Wings of the Isle - Killing invaders on the island will no longer incorrectly step this quest. Â - Greetings, - A number of grammatical corrections and minor clarifications were made to the information given in these quests. Â - Saying Hello - These quests have had information added that will help new players use the manuals given to them. Â - Players will now correctly receive a STR/CON buff and a Damage Shield buff after aiding the Caster NPC in the final town in the tutorial zones. Quests - Albion Â - Frontier Aggressors - Players will now properly receive credit for killing Forest Ettin Seekers while on this quest. Â Quests - Hibernia Â - Leadership Laid Low - Players are now required to complete the quest 'Breaking the Deadlock' before being offered 'Leadership Laid Low'. Midgard Monsters Â - The Albion invaders in the Midgard tutorial have had thier pathing adjusted so that they will no longer walk over their tents with disregard. Â Hibernia Monsters Â - Pookha mobs now drop "pookha skin" and "pookha hair" instead of "pooka skin" and "pooka hair". Â - The NPC, Braiden, has been moved to a more fitting location. Item Notes Â - (Hibernia) The Azure Crusher mace can now be dyed. Â - The Defender's Great Hammer, Arch Mace of the Stout and Drum of the Songsmith rewards now check for the proper skill. Â Â Â CATACOMBS WORLD NOTES Â Quests - Hibernia Â - Brave Researcher Talsia - Lieutenant Kymber will now have a visual quest indicator when a player is eligible for this quest. Â Category:Test Versions